insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker
Skills Most notable in Wesker's arsenal of superhuman abilities is his impossible speed. Dodging bullets? Bah, that's an easy task for him. When he wants to get close to someone, he gets close to them at speeds that make sure you can't even see he's coming. Some people have even thought he was teleporting because of how fast he was moving. Because of his speed, it is nigh-impossible to hit him with a physical attack if you happen to be a normal human. Someone with super-speed would be able to keep up with him, certainly. It is pretty much impossible to hit him with bullets fired from most guns. Strength is something that no regular human could even compare to against Wesker. With a kick he can send Chris Redfield, a muscular man, flying. He can punch clean through someone if he so wanted to. The exact limits of Wesker's strength probably stop at lifting things like cars and other such heavy objects. He's been shown to be able to crush most metals with very little effort. However, his strength is not limitless and he certainly doesn't tend to use all of it if he doesn't have to. Wesker's skin is stronger than most metals, in a sense. Bullets have no chance of penetrating it and physical attacks tend to hurt the attacker more than they do Wesker. While his durability seems to be limitless, it really isn't. Incredibly strong attacks, like firing a missile or, to a much lesser extent, using a grenade will do a bit of damage to him. It is nigh impossible to defeat him with melee weapons and only a tad less difficult with ranged weapons. Despite his former ability to take nearly anything, Pandora has made Wesker's skin significantly weaker - strong enough slashing attacks and any gun above a pistol can cause him harm, though it's not exactly as much as it would cause a normal person. Wesker's reflexes are nothing short of amazing. Catching bullets and other such projectiles is not at all difficult for him. Again, dodging attacks is nothing he seems to have to put any effort at all into, no matter what type of attack it is. Machine guns, shotguns and almost anything else seem to be little more than easy work for him to dodge. Yes, Wesker was formally trained in combat of all sorts - hand to hand and armed. So, even without his powers, he'd be a formidable foe. He is proficient in marksmanship, especially, and has been known for his amazing skill in fighting without a weapon. When pitted against Chris Redfield, Wesker won easily - and it wasn't just thanks to his powers. No, Wesker's combat skill seems to go far beyond that what even STARS agents are usually taught. Before he was imbued with powers he could fight off several Bio-Organic Weapons on his own, even if he was eventually defeated. That, in it of itself, is a sign of amazing skill in combat. Samurai Edge: The handgun Wesker used during his time in STARS remains on him at almost all times. Because Wesker takes good care of it, despite it being an old model, it is still as precise as ever. ' Weaknesses' PG67A/W is the serum Wesker needs to keep all of his abilities stable. Thankfully he was brought into Pandora with a sample of the serum, so he could duplicate it and use it to keep himself stable. Taking the serum away from him would cause him to degenerate and giving him too much of it would cause him to go haywire and be severely weakened. It is of dire importance that Wesker uses this properly - if his enemies ever found it it would be easy to use against him. Despite his amazing physical abilities, Wesker is not immortal and his durability is not perfect. There are ways to get past it, such as using a flurry of attacks over and over until he's defeated. Incredibly powerful attacks will also wear him down considerably - and possibly kill him. Wesker also has no defense against attacks of the psychic variety. Mind control and psychic blasts are a good way to take him down, if you have that kind of power. It is also fully possible to read his mind and all that jazz. Personality *Just the sight of Wesker lets you know he oozes arrogance. Just the way he holds himself lets you know what he thinks of you - no matter what you say, what you do for him or how you act he will always view you as inferior. The only other thing he could view you as is an enemy. His superior attitude is not helped by a God Complex. Yes, Wesker believes himself to be a God; thus making him above everyone else. This all stems from the amount of power he gained from the Prototype Virus. Wesker is also vastly intelligent - likely because he was born of two parents from a specific genepool that would create an intelligent child. He is knowledgeable in almost any field of study - mathematics and most forms of scientifics, among other things. Highly cunning, it seems Wesker is always scheming something up. It is true, for the most part, that Wesker always has something going on in his head. His highest priority is to create a race of superhumans, much like himself, and be their ruler; their god, if you will. While most would view Wesker's plan as evil, which it certainly is, he believes himself to be saving the world. His perception is... warped, obviously. He believes that every day humans take one step closer to their imminent destruction - and that he is the only one who can 'save' them. The ends justify the means is prominent in Wesker's plots, since he is clearly willing to experiment on vast amounts of humans in attempts to create the perfect superhuman. Appearance Wesker works alone - he's said it many times and isn't afraid to repeat it again. If someone just so happens to work 'alongside' him for long enough, they'll likely end up dead. He isn't particularly good with people, if you haven't noticed, and doesn't hesitate to kill them if they outlive their usefulness. Usually, those who work with him end up being the subjects of his experiments. Despite his general uncaring nature, Wesker is perfectly willing to 'associate' with people briefly to gain what he needs. Usually, this doesn't end well for those associated with Wesker. But, he will only kill if someone is no longer useful to him. Relationships History Pandora History